All Of Me
by hosannaoxford
Summary: Caius professes his love for Hosanna in the gardens but she's not sure she can trust him with his unstable mood swings. Caius VolturixOC oneshot OOC Caius Volturi


Around 1am, i had left and ventured out to the gardens. The garden had lights so you could see during the night, and plus the moonlight it looked very beautiful. I sat down on one of the benches and took out a book i had brought with me. I began to read but a certain white haired man had sat next to me.I sighed and looked over to Caius, he looked at me with love in his eyes. " Hosanna, do you like anyone on the guard?" i looked over him, Caius wasn't on the guard. "No" he sighed "I love you, Hosanna,I really do" i looked into his eyes. Caius started to lean in and i did the same. My lips suddenly met his, and i felt like it was just only me and him, that no body else mattered. I smiled once he pulled back, i sat a little bit closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where does this leave us, Hosanna" I smiled, " What ever you want Caius" . He smiled, and just as he was about to reply Aro had walked up to us. He smiled at Caius's hands that were wrapped around my waist. "Caius, we need you at you're throne, as to you Hosanna, i need you to show some guests to their rooms and return back to stand next to my throne, hurry" i sighed and ran back to my room and quickly threw on my cloak. I looked over to my child's crib, Amor was sleeping peacefully. I smiled down at her and ran back into the entrance where our guest were waiting. Gianna greeted me "Miss Hosanna, would you like me to show them to their room instead?" i growled at her, and she flinched. "No" she nodded quickly, i loved making Gianna fear me, it was wrong, but i got a thrill out of it. I looked towards our guests, again, it was the Cullens. I smiled at them, follow me. "Gianna, make sure our tourists don't go to the regular we take them to, take them to the much farther one, and inform Aro and the rest about the change" she nodded and left. "I'll take you to your rooms" i started walking and showed them through various hallways. I stopped at the first room, "Carlisle and Esme, you will be staying here" they nodded and opened the door, "May i remind you that Aro wants you in the main room after you get settled" they both nodded again and closed their doors. I sighed and walked towards the next room "This room is yours Emmett and Rosalie" they both mumbled a thank you and went it. I walked across the hall and showed Jasper and Alice's room. I walked back to my room but stopped at the room before mine, " This is your room Edward" i looked at them " Does your human have her gown yet?" he looked at her then me "No, but Alice was planning to take her out and buy her a gown" i laughed "Nonsense, she shall come with me and i'll get her a custom tailored dress, from my dresser" he looked skeptical "When?" i smiled "Later on today, its barely morning, i shall take both Alice, Esme and her later on at noon" he nodded "Sounds good, thank you"

I walked back quickly towards the main room were Aro was waiting for me. As i walked in Caius glared at me, i was confused but didn't let my face show it. My face darkened and i glared at the few people that walked in. The women began to speak, although Aro had not spoken to her first, it showed disrespect. "Master Ar-" i cut her off "You shall only speak, when your spoken to, other then that , never speak first" she flinched but nodded. Aro layed a hand on mine that i layed rested on his shoulder, "Calm, my child, i know something is bothering you, but don't let your anger overcome you" i glared at the woman but nodded. Aro spoke "Please excuse, Hosanna. Now, you broke a few of our laws, immediate action must be taken, you cannot live with all the rules you have broken, your punishment is death" she began to sob, although she couldn't cry. "Please, i have a child to take care of, i can't leave her, please" i picked up that she was lying. I leaned down toward Aro's ear, "She's lying" he nodded and looked at her. "We do not care, Hosanna do the favor please" i nodded and walked towards her. I nodded towards Alec and Demetri to hold her arms. Before they got to her she had punched me, and i flew across the room. My back hit the marble wall, which received a large crack to my neck. I growled and Demetri ran to help me, he saw the crack on my neck and informed Aro. He ran towards me with worry in his face. He quickly told me to hold my neck correctly as he used his venom to help my crack heal. It healed quickly and i growled at the woman. I took away her sight. I quickly cut off her head. Aro quickly dismissed me to go rest. I was going to go to the gardens but i saw Rosalie holding my child. I growled at her, she looked at me "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to anger you but she was crying so i came to feed her" i sighed "May i please have her?" she nodded and handed me Amor. I quickly took her out to the gardens and i sat her down with me on the bench i had recently sat on with Caius. I remembered that he had glared at me when i walked in, i was confused. Had i done something wrong?


End file.
